<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opportunity by mific</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276142">Opportunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific'>mific</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Space Explorers RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthropomorphic, Digital Art, Gen, Mars Exploration Rovers, Pathos, Robots, Traditional Media, space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Opportunity's last transmission. In memory of a very good Mars rover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Drawesome's Drawtober, the prompt was Mars.<br/>A kind of major character death - depends how much you're anthropomorphizing Opportunity. <br/>Medium: Fineliner drawing, acrylic inks for the colouring, finished digitally and with some white gouache.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"My battery is low and it's getting dark."</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3117/xj2j230sze999rrzg.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>